Lost chapters3-4
by Meeko1
Summary: Yes I know i'm under a diff name. While the story is in the movie section I'll be under Meeko. Okay summary: Lyric wakes up.


**Chapter Three**  
(two hours later at the school)  
Lyric's mind slowly started to wake up. Her mind was fuzzy and her head hurt. She blinked a few times the opened her eyes. She was what looked like a recovery room. An IV was sticking in her arm. She looked around the room and saw a guy, older than her by a few years, sitting on a chair. Brown bangs hung over sunglasses with dark red lenses, which made it impossible to tell if he was awake.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked outloud hoping they guy would hear her.  
  
"Huh?" he kind of stumbled awake.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters,"  
  
"Where the hell is that?"  
  
"New York,"  
  
Lyric was hit with shock. ~How can I be in New York when I live in California?~  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"You were found on the beach. Are you okay?"  
  
"I, I don't know,"  
  
Just then Jean came in. "You're awake. Good morning. I'm Dr. Grey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Confused. Am I hurt?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"My mom. Can I call me parents real quick?"  
  
"Sure," a cell phone floated from a table to her hand. Lyric jumped a little. "We'll answer your questions when your done." Jean replied.  
  
With shaky hands Lyric dialed her home number.  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello this is the Parker residence, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Mom its Lyric,"  
  
"Hey sweetie. I heard about Sierra,"  
  
"Really? Uh...Last I heard she was fine,"  
  
"Oh well someone told you wrong honey,"  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's deaf,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The doctors said that it was because something some sound broke her ear drums,"  
  
"I..I I gotta go," she clicked the phone off and dropped it. "Its my fault."  
  
"What is?"   
  
"My friend...I did something to her, now she's deaf,"  
  
"How did you do that to her?"   
  
"She was drowning, I couldn't find her. I shot something from my forehead. A sound then I, I know this sounds crazy but I think I turned into the water,"  
  
"That doesn't sound crazy," Jean said. "Its good you washed up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How 'bout you get dressed and I'lls show you around," Lyric's clothes floated to her and Jean and Scott left the room.  
  
**Chapter Four**  
"This is a school for mutants," Jean explained as she lead Lyric around the school. "here we teach the kids how to use their powers and control them. The younger ones have regular classes and can stay on to teach if they like or go out into the world."  
  
"This is all so amazing. I mean I never knew anything like this was possible,"  
  
"You're welcome to stay. In fact I suggest you do. Did you just find out about your powers?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then you'll fit in. Everyone here has a gift,"  
  
"Mornings Ms. Grey," a girl around 17 or 18 with short brown hair came to her.  
  
"Morning Kitty, this is Lyric,"  
  
"Hi. Oh I like your hair,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Here," Kitty brought her backpack around and without opening the closed backpack, she stuck her hand through the material and pulled out a mirror.  
  
"Thanks," Lyric took the mirror and saw her once black hair was now dark blue with on white streek through it. She handed the mirror back to Kitty.  
  
"Well I gotta jet. I'm already late,"  
  
"Bye Kitty," Jean and Lyric watched Kitty phase through a wall into the next room. "So are you gonna stay?"   
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"We can help you with your powers. You can find out how powerful you are and learn to control it,"  
  
"I guess I'll stay. I have no where else to go,"  
  
Jean smiled. "How old are you?"  
  
"Nineteen,"  
  
"So you won't need classes. Well I need to talk to the Professor and get you a room. I guess you can walk around the grounds. I'll get to you when you have a room,"  
  
"Thanks," Jean walked away leaving Lyric alone in the empty hallway.   
  
Lyric wondered outside and to the stables.  
  
"Hey fella," she walked up to a black horse who was sticking its head out the stall. "What's your name?" she ran her hand through its black mane.  
  
"His name is Raven," Lyric turned to the voice and saw it was the same guy who was waiting in her room when she woke.  
  
"Oh. He's beutiful," she continued to pet him and the guy came next to her.  
  
"I'm Scott," he extended his hand to her and she shook it.   
  
"I'm Lyric,"  
  
"Do you ride?"  
  
"Not since I was a kid. Who found me?" she wanted to know now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me I was found at the beach. Who found me?"  
  
"I did actually,"  
  
"Thank you,"  
  
~"Lyric,"~ she heard someone say in her head.   
  
"What is it?" Scott noticed she looked startled.  
  
"Someone's in my head,"  
  
"Its probably Jean. Just listen,"  
  
~"Lyric, meet me in the TV room,"~  
  
"I gotta go Scott, see ya,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
Lyric jogged tot he building which wasn't far and the walked to the TV room where Jean was waiting.  
  
"I have a room for you,"  
  
They walked dwon another long hallway.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Scott. Why does he wear those red sunglasses?"  
  
"His mutation. Red beams come from his eyes. With out the glasses or visers he could blast a hole through a mountain,"  
  
"He can't control it?"  
  
"No. He had a head injury when he was young. Now its like permently on," there was an akward silence until they stopped at a door. "This is your room. You'll be sharing with Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue. Bobby, Remy and Kurk are next door."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Down the hall with Scott,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Well I have to teach a class, I'll see you later,"  
  
"Bye," Jean disappeared down the hall and Lyric opened the door.  
  
Upon entering she saw a girl her age sitting at a desk. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and two white streeks hung over the paper she was writing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The girl was startled a little bit but recovered quickly. "Hi."  
  
"Sorry if I barged in but Jean told me I'd be bunking here,"  
  
"Oh right. She told me eariler," she got up putting long black gloves on and walked up to Lyric. "Ah'm Rogue." she extended her hands.  
  
"Lyric,"  
  
"Ah like your hair,"  
  
"Thanks. So what's up with the gloves?"  
  
"Oh, its my power. When Ah touch people Ah take their energy and memories. In mutants Ah take their powers,"  
  
"Can you control it?"  
  
"No. Well for about a year Ah've been able to contan it in my hands,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"What's your power?"  
  
"I don't really know. All I know is I can turn into water and I can shoot something out of my head like echo-location,"  
  
"Wow. How long have you had it?"  
  
"I found out about it like yesterday,"  
  
"Don't worry. They can help you here,"  
  
"Knock, knock,"  
  
"Come in," Rogue saw past Lyric that it was her boyfriend Bobby. "Lyric this is Bobby. Bobby this is Lyric,"  
  
"Hi. Lyric that's a pretty name,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Well I came to ask you ifyou wanna come to lunch. You wanna come too Lyric?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Cool you can meet everyone," 


End file.
